EP 2 365 927 B1 shows a bottom bracket bearing with two pedal cranks and with a chain ring carrier that is connected to a shaft of the bottom bracket bearing. The chain ring carrier is connected fixedly in terms of rotation to a chain ring shaft, which is in turn connected fixedly in terms of rotation to the shaft. The chain ring shaft has a magnetization in sections. A sensor is provided that records a change in the magnetization in the case of a torque present in the region of the magnetization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,934 B2 teaches a magneto-elastic torque sensor for measuring a torque which acts on an element with a ferromagnetic, magnetostrictive and magnetoelastically active region. This region is configured in a transducer that is seated as a cylindrical sleeve, for example on a shaft. The torque sensor is opposite the transducer.
A torque sensor is known from EP 0 803 053 B1 which comprises a magnetoelastic transducer. The transducer is seated as a cylindrical sleeve on a shaft.
An annular magnetized torque sensor is known from DE 692 22 588 T2.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,835 B2 shows a torque sensor with a magnetoelastic ring which has three rotating magnetization regions which possess opposite polarities.
JP 4910535 B2 teaches a sensor for determining a torque acting on a shaft comprising a U-shaped element made of a magnetostrictive material. The cavity formed by the U-shaped element is filled with a non-magnetostrictive material. The U-shaped element is connected to the shaft by a radial compressive stress and if necessary by electron beam welding.
A magneto-elastic torque sensor is known from EP 2 799 827 A1 in which case magnetic field sensors are arranged in the interior of a hollow shaft. The hollow shaft has rotating magnetizations with opposing polarities.
DE 10 2011 078 819 A1 shows a divided roll stabilizer with a sensor for determining an active torque in the roll stabilizer. The sensor comprises a magnetically coded primary sensor which can be formed from a sleeve seated on the roll stabilizer. Alternatively, the magnetically coded primary sensor can be a sleeve which is incorporated in a cavity of a hollow flange of the roll stabilizer.
Proceeding from the prior art, the present disclosure addresses the problem of increasing the precision of a measurement of forces and/or torques on a hollow machine element based on the inverse magnetostrictive effect.